


Only Choice

by Higuchimon



Series: Reversal [49]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, This is my reversal world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: When many roads lay before one, a choice must be made that will end in failure for someone.  The question is, always, who.





	Only Choice

**Series:** Reversal||**Story:** Only Choice  
**Characters:** Asuka||**Ship:** N/A  
**Chapters:** 1-1||**Words:** 300  
**Genre:** Drama||**Rated:** G  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing, GX, reversal AU: A54, 300 words  
**Notes:** A snippet of a mission Asuka's on at some point. I haven't decided if this is before or after Johan and Ryou's falls yet.  
**Summary:** When many roads lay before one, a choice must be made that will end in failure for someone. The question is, always, who.

* * *

“I know you’re there.” 

The voice lilted through the trees and rocks, ghosting along as soft as the wind, as sinuous as shadows. 

Asuka kept her lips pressed together and her fingers clenched tightly. She refused to make a move that would give her away. She knew who followed her and why. 

Her attention dropped down for little more than a heartbeat, to the small pack between her feet. That had to get back to base, even if she didn’t. 

At least that could be done, if she managed to make her contact point. She wasn’t that far away but with the ghost following her, she didn’t dare head that way. 

At least this was a ghost she could see. For the moment. He could change that at any time, and if he did, her chances dropped to nothing at all. 

They weren’t that great even now. She didn’t dare make even a single mistake. To keep going or to stay hidden in a cleft of the mountains until night concealed her? To attempt to give her burden to one of her Cyber Angels and let them take it along? 

To attempt to fight Bewitching Phantom Thief one on one and eliminate her pursuer altogether. 

“You can’t hide forever. No one does.” 

Asuka made up her mind in a single heartbeat. She slipped one card out of her deck and focused all of her energy into it, whispering two words. 

“Cyber Prima.” 

She pressed the bag into Cyber Prima’s hands, murmuring her desires – that Cyber Prima race to pass this to the next person. 

“What will you do, then?” Cyber Prima wondered. Asuka turned just as Bewitching Phantom Thief appeared before her, triumph in the swirl of his cape, duel disk visible as he lowered one arm. 

“I’ll be fighting.” 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** So, anyone want to know what happens? I know I do!


End file.
